leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slashingstrike/Nerante - the Devil Hunter
Nerante is Champion Concept inspired by Nero / Dante playstyles from Devil May Cry series. He is very agile Skirmisher, who rely on Empowered Basic Abilities for effective combos by jumping in and out of combat for quick skirmish. As a Light Fighter his ultimate will boost his defenses as well as giving him extra health regeneration for short awhile. Abilities based on Nerante's as }} to enemies in line based on how much time the ability is been charged Release does not Empower others abilities Empowered: Release fully charged Energy Wave that will also reduce enemies by 20% for 2 sec |leveling = 20 / 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 + |range = 1000 |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 120 / 110 / 100 / 90 / 80 energy }} Empowered: Nerante leaps to target location slamming the ground infront of him enemies for half a second |leveling = 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 + |range = / ( ) |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 70 energy }} |description2 = Active: Nerante Quickly Dashes toward target direction being untargetable for the dash. At the end of the dash if he pass through enemies he will turn back and slice all enemies behind him dealing Empowered: Dash range is increased by 300 and will additionally damage all enemies on its path (Damage stacks) |leveling2 = ' 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 + |' ' stacked 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 / 280 + }} |range = / |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 70 energy }} and and . |description2 = Soulgrabber will release mini Demonic Wave that deals to all enemies in its path but cannot critically strike and will reduce basic abilities cooldowns by 2 sec |leveling = / s 10 / 20 / 30 + |leveling2 = 50 / 100 / 150 + |range = |cooldown = 150 / 100 / 80 }} How Empowered Strike / Combo System works The system is very similar to the way how Rengar Ferocity System works Normal Ability -> Empowered Ability -> Normal Ability -> Empowered Ability and so on Each casted ability can empower next basic ability but cannot empower itself Q will Empower W or E but cannot empower itself Q W will empower Q or E but it will not empower itself W E will empower Q or W but it will not empower itself E After using Empowered Ability next ability is Normal Empowered basic ability can be used while its on cooldown if W / E are on cooldown but Q is not on cooldown If casting Q then W / E will becomes available for use as Empowered Version for the next couple of seconds but you have to choose one of both but they are not refreshed so they are still on cooldown. Only Empowered Version is available for use If Empowered ability is used it goes on Cooldown and cannot be casted until off cooldown Next Basic Ability after Empowered Basic Ability is Normal Ability Combo Charge Q, wait 2 sec, Empowered W, Release Q, E, Empowered Q Empowered Abilities can be used even if they are on cooldown but will put used Empowered ability on cooldown if used *Start with ' ''Charge ' 'Q DEMONIC WAVE''' * wait short time in between 1 and 2 seconds *'W Empowered Sword Swipe' for *'Q Release DEMONIC WAVE' for max damage *land a basic attack for *'E Dash n Slash' out * 'Q Empowered Demonic Wave ''Release ''' Example Build Category:Blog posts